Opposite Day at the Connor Studios
by fullofships
Summary: Basically what the title says. Chad's alter ego might be Sonny's type of guy she'd want to date. Will she fall in love? Read to find out. Channy Oneshot.


Hi! I seriously have no idea what to say. Uh...read the disclaimer! Ugh, that was lame. Just enjoy.

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own SwaC)**

* * *

Today was Opposite Day, a day where everybody in the Connor Studios agreed to have since it was fun to see everyone's alter egos. And advised by most of his co-stars, Chad pretended to be sweet and nice for the whole day. But wasn't he sweet everyday? Though he was impressed. It would of taken a lot of courage to insult the Chad Dylan Cooper, and if one small mean comment was mentioned on anything about him, he would've fired you before you could _think_ the word "pie."

However, he letted this slide away as he saw an advantage to this. The Mackenzie Falls cast widened their eyes in shocked later at noon, surprised they weren't fired or having to go home with no job, and live homeless for the rest of their lives. And as for Chad, if he was gonna be sweet and wonderful and kind, he could charm Sonny, who was immune to his CDC charm, and win her heart.

It was stupid, he thought. But he had a crush ever since she arrived at the studio. That day, it was like a wizard casted a spell on him to only let his eyes look at only one person in the whole world, Sonny stupid cute Monroe. Though he would never admit it.

The cast also persuaded him to change into his "alter ego outfit." Despite his complaints, he agreed to wear the the outfit the girls offered. He had a pinkish sparkly fedora hat but before it was placed, one of the girls riskily ruffled his hair.

"Hey, it's Opposite Day," the girl said calmly with a shrug.

"My hair! My beautiful neat hair!" Chad whined. He was gonna humiliate that girl after this was done.

To accompany his hat, he wore a t-shirt with a large ice cream in the front with words that read "Sweet Baby Boy." He took a black sharpie and tried to cover the word "baby" as much as he could. But if you looked closely, you could still read it. With red pants and (thank god) normal converse shoes, he was ready to go.

No matter how weird he looked, he did it all for a silly bubbly girl.

-—-

For all day, Chad gave compliments to everyone, even the Randoms, served delicious food during lunch, and had time for everyone. But...

Unfortunately for him, Sonny was gone whenever Chad did something nice. He frowned as he looked up, expecting to see Sonny with a lovestruck look on her face after he began helping an old lady carry her heavy purse. He shook his head, a little disappointed.

The old lady saw the sudden stop on their way to her car. She looked at the saddened boy, whose shoulders were limp.

"Boy?" She asked, hesitantly touching his shoulder. When Chad looked at her, he gave her a small sad smile.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Chad politely apologized. "Got lost in thought."

"Girl issues?" The 65 year old woman guessed.

Chad sighed heavily. "Yeah."

It was a moment's silence when Chad waited for her "wise old woman advice." It was a long time when he heard nothing. He raised his eyebrow as he suddenly felt heavy weight lift off him. His attention averted to the old woman as she simply plucked the bag out of his arms and started walking towards her car.

"Go get her, boy," She said, before leaving a bewildered Chad.

-—-

Chad walked fast towards Sonny's dressing room, praying she was there. He was determined to tell the truth.

Finally, after saying "excuse me" and "sorry, need to talk to someone" and "you look nice today" to bunch of people along the way, he reached Sonny's room.

He gave a knock on the door. No one answered.

"C'mon Sonny," He muttered before throwing a series of knocks. After awhile, he heard thundering footsteps. _Uh oh._ Chad gulped. An angry Sonny was not good. _But she's so cute that way. Grr...stupid cute._

The door opened by Tawni.

"Ugh, what do you want, Pooper?" Tawni hissed, crossing her arms. "Can't you see I'm busy here?" She gestured at her mirror.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Have you seen Sonny?"

She turned her head and yelled. "SONNY! BABY BOY IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Chad glared at her.

"Tawni!" Sonny scolded from the back of the room. "I'm right here you know?"

"Oh yeah," Tawni remembered. She went back to the mirror without saying another word. Typical.

Sonny stood up and walked toward Chad. "What do you want Chad...and what are you wearing?" Sonny bursted out laughing.

Chad ignored her question and huffed. "Where were you all day?" He demanded. Sonny raised her eyebrow, and Chad realized how weird he sounded.

"Well, i-it's not that I care," he lamely excused.

"Totally," She sarcastically agreed.

"Oh no, I was starting to think you were killed. I wouldn't miss it for the world you know," Chad argued.

It was Sonny's turn to roll her eyes. "Why are you dressed like that anyway?"

"It's Opposite Day, duh," Chad said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. He pointed at his shirt with his two thumbs.

"You won't be able to resist me anymore," He stated with a pouty face on.

"Actually, nope! Today's Opposite Day so that makes me lactose intolerant then," Sonny retorted.

Tawni chuckled. "Burn," She muttered to herself, but loud enough that Chad heard it.

Chad glared at Sonny. "Whatever. I can see it in your eyes anyway." He quickly exited the room. Once he was out, he became angry. This day was nothing but waste. As he started walking towards his dressing room he heard someone calling his name.

"Chad, wait!" Sonny shouted. Chad turned around and smirked.

"You're finally gonna confess to the Chad Dylan Cooper? Admit it, Sonny. You've fallen for me. I don't blame you though, I am pretty handsome," Chad boasted.

Sonny crossed her arms but decided to play along. "Yes...actually."

Chad, who expected for a witty comeback, widened his eyes. "Wh-w-what? You...like me?"

Sonny nodded. Chad titled his head. _Sonny? Likes me? She likes me. Heheh, what do you know? This is the best idea ever._ Sonny stared at Chad as he fought with his thoughts. She had a small smile. _He was so cute that way_ , she thought.

"Hello, Chad?" Sonny finally spoke up.

Chad looked at her, an evil kind of glint in his eye. Before Sonny can begin to think what was happening she was pushed against the wall, her body crushed by Chad's body. Sonny swallowed, her heart beating faster, and her eyes dilating.

"Ch-Chad?" She stammered.

Chad smirked. "I really thought it was only me having those long nights."

Sonny froze. She couldn't handle the feeling of Chad's body against her. It felt _so_ wonderful and nice and good and just _too much_ ; she knew if he crossed the line farther than he already has, she'd explode.

"Uh...I d-did f-fo-for...I co-couldn't st-you—"

Chad shushed her. He leaned forward and kissed her soft lips gently. Sonny melted into the kiss, every bone in her body suddenly becoming into thin sticks that couldn't quite hold her up.

She kissed him back, biting his lip as Chad groaned. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and Sonny quickly got the message by wrapping her legs around his waist as he pulled her up against the wall. The feel of each other's _center_ had them both moan.

Chad pulled back for some air. He looked at Sonny's current state. With swollen lips and messy hair, he never thought she looked sexier before. He grinned.

"I love you, Sonny," Chad whispered.

"I love y—" Sonny stopped and checked her watch. _1:02 a.m._

"Well, I guess Opposite Day is over," Sonny said causally. She dropped to the floor, and brushed her clothes. "Bye Chad."

She left the building without another word, leaving a very shocked Chad.

He walked to his car later and heard his phone ring. "Hello?" He answered, clearly irritated.

"You," The voice replied, then hanged up.


End file.
